Yu-Gi-Oh-Dark Duel Stories
by the-game-king2002
Summary: After the events in Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters,Yugi Motou is about to be sent througnanother adventure,to save the world from the dark might of Ghouls MK. II.New chapters every three days!
1. A New Story Begins

Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories  
  
By:Christoph Hudson  
  
Author's Note:This my changed Dark Duel Stories,I wrote this story already,but I added the duel with Ultra hunter as part of it,just to make it interesting.I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1,"The Puzzle Returns"  
  
Long ago,in acient egypt,great kings ruled the land,and competed in deadly shadow games for control of the millenium items.Then,an ancient pharoh harnessed the power of the millenium items and sealed those shadow games away forever.But then,five thousand years later,the shadow games were revived and a great war was fought.The pharoh that once saved the world using the milenium items,decided to use them to conquer the world and was stopped by a young boy named Yugi Motou,who faced him and sealed his dark soul away in the shadow realm forever,purging the ancient pharoh of any darkness inside of him.The millenium items were then returned to Egypt,along with the three God Cards.But now,a dark group calling themselves Ghouls MK. II,has awoken to take the items from Egypt,along with the God Cards so they conquer the world.So now,Yugi will be called on once again to defend the world from the darkness of the shadow games.  
  
One day,at a school in Domino City,Yugi Motou,a young boy who defended the world from the shadow games is playing the very popular duel monsters card game against his friend,Joey.Yugi draws a card.the card is the Dark Magician.  
"Come on,Yugi.I'm ready for any move you make"Joey told Yugi,waiting for Yugi to make his move.Joey seemeed pretty confident as usual.But,Yugi knew better.  
"Allright,Joey.If you say so.I'll place these two monsters in the graveyard"Yugi told Joey,putting two cards into his discard pile,"and place this card,the Dark Magician".Yugi placed a card,and Joey almost fell back in his chair.  
"What?I never knew you had that move,the basically destroys me"Joey whined.Yugi was very good at this game,so Joey thought he might lose.  
"Wrong,Joey,it does destroy you,meaning I win"Yugi told Joey.Yugi was in a good mood,considering he nothing to worry about for a change,or so he thought...  
  
At a huge office building somewhere downtown in Domino City.A person,by the name of Christoph Hudson,was standing in office surrounded by shadows talking to someone.He seemed very nervous.He also wore a strange gauntlet over his right arm.It had a symbol on it,that looked like an ancient eye.There was another person,one sitting in the shadows,he seemed almost invisble.  
"Sir,you called to see me"Christoph said calmly,talking to the person in the shadows.He was nervous,but tried to hide from this person he was talking to.  
"Ahh,you came just in time.Any later and,well... You know"the person stated."I have a job for you and your men"the person told Christoph.Christoph seemed proud at the mention of a job.  
"Yes sir,what is the offer?"Christoph asked the man.Christoph shoke a little,but then stopped quickly.  
"I need you and your men to find a young boy named Yugi Motou.He lives with his grandfather at a game shop around the city"the person instructed.  
"Yes sir,I know the perfect person to send too,My best duelist,besides me"Christoph told the person,seeming confident all of a sudden."What do you need him for?"Christoph questioned.  
"I need him to tell me the location of the millenium items"the man expalined,"if anyone knows,he does".  
"Right away,sir.I'll get someone right on it"Christoph told the man.Christoph then left the office.  
  
Back Home at the game shop.Yugi has just gotten home from school,and is gathering the mail for his grandfather.Yugi walks in looking through the mail.He doesn't seem to see anything to interesting.He spots his grandfather dusting something off the counter,and gives him the mail.  
"Here,you go,Grandpa"Yugi says,giving the mail to his grandfather.His grandfather looks through it,and ste's it down again.  
"Nothing,interesting today.Wait,a package was delievered earlier though"Grandpa remember.he pulled something out from beneath the counter.Yugi quickly opened it.There was odd case inside.Yugi opened it,there was a gold puzzle,and a note.  
"This.. This is the millenium puzzle!"Yugi said in shock.He picked up the note and began to read it,it was from a man named Shadi.  
  
Dear Yugi,  
I have sent you this millenium puzzle,because I fear that another group lead by a starnge man is trying to once again take the millenium items,and try and conquer the world.A item,the millenium eye,was already stolen.Please,take care of the puzzle,and don't let it fall into the wrong hands.  
Shadi  
  
"Wow,Yugi.I thought all that nonsense was over"Grandpa told Yugi.Yugi picked up the puzzle,and put it around his neck as he had done in the past.Grandpa smiled,but seemed worry,that something abd may happen once again.  
"I missed this"Yugi said,holding up the puzzle.Yugi turned to go upstairs,but the door,burst open,and a starnge perosn in a blakc cloak was standing in the doorway.He seemed to be looking for something,but also seemed very mysterious.  
"How can I help you?"Grandpa asked the strange man.Grandpa seemed unsure about the person,and stared at him cautiously.  
"I am someone named Ultra Hunter.I have been sent by our leader to come and take any millenium items you may be hiding,"the man,Ultra Hunter,explained.he looked around the room and spotted Yugi and his millenium puzzle."I demand you give me that millenium item that the boy is holding"Ultra Hunter demanded.  
"No!I'm not giving you this puzzle,I just ahd it sent to me today,and I was told to protect it"Yugi told the man,"you can't have it!"  
"Then,we will ahve to play a game for it"Ultra Hunter explained.he pulled his right arm out of his cloak.he was holding very big and no doubtibly very heavy.  
"What do you want to play,is it duel monsters!?"Yugi questioned Ultra Hunter.He seemed ready now,and he seemed more confident.  
"Exactly"Ultra Hunter replied,"come outside".  
  
Outside,Ultra Hunter placed the object he was carrying on the ground and stepped back.It began to unfold,and then on the right and left sides,podiums emerged.The centered opened,and a grid starting being dispalyed.it was an incredible piece of technolegy.  
"And now,we duel!"Ultra hunter said...  
Yugi stared,he seemed surprised that this device that Ultra Hunter was carrying was a hole duel arena.Yugi walked over to the podium on the right,and got ready to duel.  
"Ultra Hunter,I don't know why you want my puzzle,but if you wish to claim it,you'll have to beat me in a duel!"Yugi told Ultra Hunter.Ultra Hunter seemingly ignored him,and walked over to his podium.He pulled out a deck and placed it on the podium.  
"Yugi Motou,these rules are very similar to a set that you already know.We each start the duel with four thousand lifepoints.Then,on the podium you will find five spaces,used for placing monsters,magic,and trap cards.Are you ready?"Ultra Hunter asked,finishing his sentence.  
"I am always ready"Yugi said,placing his deck,"now,it's time to duel!".At that moment Yugi's millenium puzzle began to glow,and a light engulfed Yugi."Yu-Gi-Oh!"he shouted as the light began to swallow him.Ultra Hunter stared,having no clue what was going on.After a few seconds,the light went away,and Yami Yugi emerged,ready to duel Ultra Hunter.  
"What the...?"Ultra Hunter mumbled staring at this changed,transformed Yami Yugi.Ultra Hunter ignored it,as he flipped a switch.The number four thousand appeared on both Yami Yugi,and Ultra Hunter's terminal.  
"Allright,prepare to lose!"Yami Yugi shouted at Ultra Hunter.Yami Yugi and Ultra Hunter drew five cards,Yami Yugi was the first to go,and readyed his cards."Hmm,I'll play Winged Dragon,Guardian of the Fortress'Yami Yugi told Ultra Hunter,placing a card.On the grid,a huge blue dragon appeared."That's all,your turn Ultra Hunter"Yami Yugi told him.  
"My turn!You will now know suffering"Ultra Hunter told Yami Yugi."I'll play Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!"Ultra Hunter explained placing his cards.A huge pink gargoyale emerges in front of Yami Yugi's dragon."But that isn't all,I'll equip him with a magic card,Dark Energy!"Ultra Hunter shouted,placing another card.A huge blakc sphere appeared above Ryu-Kishin Powered,boosting his power."Attack!"Ultra Hunter commanded.Ryu-Kishin Powered gathered dark energy in his mouth,and shot a dark blast at Yami Yugi's dragon,destroying it.  
"Ugh.."Yami Yugi muttered,as the number on his podium dropped to three thousand five hundred."Now,it's my turn"Yugi stated drawing a card,"I'll throw a monster in defense!".Yami Yugi placed a card face-down and horizontaly on his podium.A light appeared on a slot on the grid.  
"Is that all?"Ultra Hunter asked with a dark stare.  
"Yes,make your move"Yami Yugi tolded Ultra Hunter.Yami Yugi seemed very unsure.  
"Allright then"Ultra Hunter said cheerfully.Ultra Hunter.He picked up a card,and let out a laugh."I'll play La Jinn,Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"Ultra Hunter said,placing a card.A huge green genie emerged on the grid.  
"I'll also equip him with a magic card,sword of dark destruction"Ultra explained his move.Ultra Hunter then placed another card,and a huge sword appeared in La Jinn's hand,boosting his strength greatly."Attack!"Ultra Hunter commanded La Jinn.La Jinn took his sword and stabbed the light on Yami Yugi's side of the grid,the light disappears.  
"Hmm,my lifepoints are safe"Yamo Yugi said to Ultra Hunter.Yami Yugi seemed pretty confident.  
"Forgetting a rule,Yugi?"Ultra Hunter asked mockingly.  
"Huh?What are you talking about,Ultra Hunter?"Yami Yugi asked.  
"You are allowed to attack with each monster in attack position"Ultra Hunter explained."Ryu-Kishin,attack!"Ultra hunter ordered his gargoyale.Ryu-Kishin shot a blast of dark energy right at Yugi's podium,the number on Yugi's podium dropped one thousand six hundred.Yugi picked up a card.He seemed happy,because he drew the card he wanted.  
"Card Destruction"Yami Yugi said,placing a card.Yami Yugi and Ultra Hunter sent both thier hands to the graveyard,and both drew the number of cards they ahd before."Now..."Yami Yugi said,"I'll play soul exchange!Using your monsters as a tribute to summon my monsters".A light emerged form a spot on the grid and grabbed La Jinn,and Ryu-Kishin Powered,swallowing them up.  
"No..my monsters.. what creature are you summoning?"Ultra Hunter said,shocked that his monsters were destroyed.  
"To answer your question,I'm summoning Dark Magician!"Yami Yugi said,placing a card.The Dark Magician appears on the grid."Now... Dark Magic Attack!"Yami Yugi ordered the Dark Magician.The Dark Magician shot a huge green energy blast right at Ultra Hunter's terminal.Ultra Hunter's number of lifepoints dropped to one thousand five hundred.Ultra Hunter picked up a card,and moaned.  
"Impossible,I have no monsters in my hand!"Ultra Hunter cried.He collapsed over his podium.  
"That is your punishment"Yami Yugi said,"Dark Magic Attack!"Yami Yugi commanded his Dark Magician.Dark Magician fired another energy blast,wiping out Ultra Hunter's lifepoints."You have learned a lesson,but now,you will pay for your crimes of darkness"Yami Yugi said,a starnge symbol appeared on his head.  
"No..what are you doing?!"Ultra Hunter said,now frightened.  
"You and whoever are working for will pay,for any dark deeds you may have commited... Mind Crush!!!!"Yami Yugi exclaimed,he raised his palm and thrusted it at Ultra Hunter.Ultra Hunter got engulfed in a strange energy,and collapsed... the duel was over.  
  
Meanwhile,at a huge building downtown.Christoph hudson,is talking to someone one a cellphone.  
"What?What do you mean he defeated Ultra Hunter... ?"Christoph questioned the person he was talking to."Hmph,fine,I'll take care of that boy myself"Christoph said,hanging up,"mark my words,no one defeat one of my men,your in for it,Yugi... just wait"  
  
to be countinued... 


	2. Chaos Descends

Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories  
  
Author's Note:This is chapter two,of my hopefully long running series,Dark Duel Stories.In this part,I bet alot of people are going to be conflicted by Chritoph calling the Black Luster Soldier Soldier,Chaos Soldier.He says it's the American name for it.For those who play the card game,that is actually his Japanese name.  
  
Chapter 2,"Chaos Descends,The Great Challenge"  
  
At Yugi's Grandpa's Card Shop,Yugi and his friends are watching TV.Yugi seems to be thinking about something else though after his weird and easy duel with Ultra Hunter.Yugi,hides his thoughts pretty well.  
"Hey,Yugi,look at that,an ad for a tournament!"Joey pointed as he,Tea,and Tristan stared at the commercial.It had a picture of duelist kingdom and was being narrated by a very odd,yet familar voice.  
"Join the Ritual Masters tournament,a tournament of champions... to be held at Duelist Kingdom"the commercial voice over stated,"all competitors' decks must contain one ritual monster combonation.If that requirement is met,then sign up at a locla card shop,and join the tournament".  
"A ritual monster"Yugi thought.It seemed bizarre that someone would hold a tournament where competitors had to have a ritual monster in thier deck.Most people didn't have ritual monsters,Yugi wondered what was going on.  
"Ritual monsters?"Joey ponderd."I wonder if Gramps has any"Joey said aloud,as he got up and ran down to area where you could buy cards.Tea and Tristan sighed.  
"Oh brother"Tea said,"I guess he's going to be looking for a ritual monster for a while"Tea went and followed.  
"I'll go to,I may decide to compete,if the only requirement is too ahve a ritual monster"Tristan said,following Tea.  
  
Meanwhile,at a warehouse,somewhere downtown,Christoph Hudson,mysterious leader of Ghouls MK. II is looking through his card deck.People in the warehouse are also checking thier decks,trying to perfect them.A boy in long red trenchcoat walked over to Christoph,and asked him a question.  
"Christoph?"The man started,"I need a ritual monster,I know you have tons".  
"Ahh,Nagami.. I may have some extras,come this way"Christoph said,walking over to a cabinet.Nagami followed.Christoph opened the cabinet.A ton of blue and green cards lay within the cabinet.  
"Incredible... all these ritual monsters"Nagami said in aw as he looked over the cards.Christoph picked one out,and placed it in his pocket."What's that one?"Nagami asked.  
"The only real Chaos Soldier"Christoph explained.  
"Chaos Soldier?"Nagami looked puzzled,he ahd no idea what a Chaos Soldier was.  
"It's what Americans call the Black Luster Soldier"Christoph explained,"and I'm the only person who has one".  
"No,a ton of people have used them.They use the ritual,and it appears"Nagami told Christoph.  
"But,you do not see what I am saying.Many have the Black Luster Ritual card,but no one has the real monster but me"Christoph told Nagami.  
"So,that's the only one?"Nagami questioned.  
"Of course"Christoph replied,"now,I have to avenge our good friend,Ultra Hunter",  
"The one who was defeated by Yugi?"Nagami asked.  
"The only one.I'll defeat Yugi,and take the Millenium Puzzle,and I'll take his cards too"Christoph told Nagami,"and maybe his soul".Christoph began to walk away,as the eye symbol on his gauntlet began to glow.  
  
The next day,at Grandpa's Game Shop,Joey is looking over ritual cards that Grandpa is selling.They are all very unique,and very expensive.  
"Oh boy,if you didn't need the monster and the card this would be much easier"Joey said looking through the cards.  
"Well,Joey... I think I have one that's in your price range"Grandpa told Joey,looking through the cards,"here it is".  
"What is it?"Joey asked curiously,he seemed very eager to know.It was a card called the Super War-Lion,a golden lion with attack strengths of two thousand three hundred and defense strengths of two thousand one hundred.  
"It is called the Super War-Lion,Joey"Grandpa explained,"it was once consider rare but it's not as rare as others so I'm willing to sell it for you at a resonable price".Joey surveyed the price tag,realizing he could afford nothing else,he walked over to the counter with it.  
"I'll take it"Joey told Grandpa,placing the card on the counter.Joey also knew that the card would fit nicely into his deck.  
  
Upstairs,Yugi was looking through his cards to find his ritual monster set that he would use.He had a Black Luster Ritual,but he did not have the monster.Yugi kept searching through his cards.  
"Here it is!"Yugi exclaimed,as he found the card he was looking for.The Magician of Black Chaos,one of Yugi's favorite monsters overall.Joey came up the stairs to see Yugi.  
"Hey,Yug"Joey said,spotting Yugi searching through his cards."You'll never guess which ritual monster I got"Joey said gleaming.  
"You got one"Yugi said,half shocked,"which monster?Joey showed Yugi his two cards,Super War-Lion,and ritual of the lion."Cool,these cards will fit perfectly into your deck"Yugi told Joey.  
"Heh heh,don't I know it"Joey responded.The sound of a door opening was heard from downstairs.  
  
Downstairs,Christoph Hudson,was standing in the doorway,holding a large metal briefcase.He stared around the shop,and noticed the old man.  
"Does Yugi Motou live here?"Christoph asked Yugi's grandfather.Grandpa recongize the briefcase,it was the same case Ultra Hunter had.  
"Umm,he's busy right now"Grandpa forced out an excuse.Christoph knew the old man was lieing,so he held up his gauntlet.  
"If you value your existence,you'll tell me where he is"Christoph threatened the man.The eye symbol began to glow.At that minuete,Yugi and Joey arrived.  
"Who's this?"Joey asked,staring at Christoph.Joey didn't trust him.  
"My name,is Christoph Hudson"Christoph explained,"I am the one who won the monster contest three years ago,and created the now legendary Black Luster Soldier".  
"That's you"Yugi gasped."What do you want?"Yugi said calmly,yet he thought that something bad was going to happen.  
"I've come for the puzzle,do not argue,just hand it over"Christoph explained pointing at the puzzle.  
"Hey,learn some manners!"Joey told Christoph,running over hit him.Christoph stepped over to the side and hit Joey in the stomach with his gauntlet covered hand.Joey dropped to his knees.  
"Joey!"Yugi and his Grandpa exclaimed as Joey tried to get his breath back after having the wind knocked out of him.  
"That fool,he shouldn't have been so foolish"Christoph said,"now give me the puzzle or we will duel for it".  
"How dare you burst in here,and try to take the puzzle!"Yugi accused Christoph."We will duel,because I'm not going to just ahdn this puzzle over... Yu-Gi-Oh!!!"Yugi exclaimed as he became Yami Yugi.  
"There we go,let's duel.. outside"Christoph said stepping outside.  
  
Outside,Christoph placed the briefcase and pushed a button,the briefcase began to open,podiums emerged,and a grid appeared in the center.Yugi,and Christoph walked to thier podiums,and began the duel. 


End file.
